It is often desirable to generate a terrain map for a particular geographic area. One such situation is a golf course, for which a terrain map is useful for golfers playing on the course. It is often the case that a golf course will provide a basic, two-dimensional terrain map to golfers. For example, it is customary for such a two-dimensional terrain map to be included on a back portion of a course scorecard.
Another situation, and one which requires even more precision than a golf course, is a baseball or football field. With athletes performing at full speed, even minor imperfections in the sporting surface may greatly increase the likelihood of injury, or the likelihood that a sporting surface imperfection will adversely affect the game (e.g., an untrue bounce from a ball). Imperfections as small at one millimeter may have unfortunate consequences.
Accordingly, a precise three-dimensional map is useful in many situations. However, traditionally the generation of a three dimensional terrain map is a more complex and expensive undertaking, and as such, they are rarely created with the proper precision.
One example of a three-dimensional terrain mapping apparatus and method is disclosed in US Pat. App. Pub. No. 2010/0245169. However, this apparatus/method does not provide the user with the required precision.